Dame Barbara (LD Stories)
Dame Barbara is a character who originally appeared in the comics and cartoon show. Her Wiki page is located here. She is also a character in The Light and Dark Series. Background Information She is a loyal servant to the Good King, the Royal Governess, and has been appointed as the Overseer and Mentor of Princess Savina to ensure she fulfills her role as a true princess worthy of marrying and ruling her own kingdom in the future. Her lessons include tapestry weaving, astronomy, knitting & crocheting, horseback riding, posture & poise, ballroom dance, harp playing, and more - all of which she deems necessary for a "proper princess" to live by. Out of the Loop She is the only member of the Royal Court who is unaware of the Smurfs' existence, nor does she know that they are friends of the King and his subjects. She does not seem to mind, so they have no reason to reveal themselves to her. Relationships Within the Good King's Court Dame Barbara is a member of the Good King's royal court, and she is close with most other castle inhabitants. The Good King *'Mainstream Media' -- Pending... *'Season 1' -- Pending... *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Princess Savina *'Mainstream Media' -- Pending... *'Season 1' -- Pending... *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Dame Barbara *'Mainstream Media' -- Pending... *'Season 1' -- Pending... *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Johan *'Mainstream Media' -- Pending... *'Season 1' -- Pending... *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Falla Cye *'Season 1' -- Pending... *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Count Tremaine This section will be broadened when this character is introduced in the LD storyline. Season 1 Episodes Dame Barbara is seen as a tertiary character during this season. *'Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love' (Ep. 16) -- When she and Princess Savina are leaving the King's gardens and find a human Moxette wearing her revealing outfit, Dame Barbara hauls her off to a dressing room to have her fitted for more "proper" ladylike attire. Remarkably, she does not find out she is a Smurfette. *'Kiddie Crushes' (Ep. 17) -- She finds amusement in Peewit's trouble over a young girl "liking" him. *'The Thief of Boarsford' (Ep. 18) -- Pending... *''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' (Season Finale) -- She is a supporting, but tertiary role, mostly adding to the background of the story as it progresses around the heroic trio versus the villainous duo. When Johan is stolen for the side of Evil, she mourns along with the rest of the Royal Court. Season 2 Episodes While still only a tertiary role, Dame Barbara continues to appear in Season 2 and tends to help the main cast, if possible. *'Tug-O-War Court Affairs' (Ep. 7) -- Pending... *''Smurfing Over Troubled Water'' (Ep. 13) -- Pending... *'A New Squire' (Ep. 14) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 17) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 20) -- Pending... Season 3 Episodes Pending... *'King Gerard's Birthday' (Ep. 22) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 25) -- Pending... *'Peasant for a Day' (Ep. 26) -- Pending... *'The Dragon of the Far Land' (Ep. 38) -- Pending... *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Appearance Dame Barbara is a tall, pale-skinned senior woman with a guant face and strong chin, usually with a strict demeanor. *'Season 1' -- She wears a conservative olive green garment with black trimming, matching green flat shoes, and a gable headress with a musty amber crown wreath, white lappets and a short veil. Voice Actor(s) She was originally voiced by Linda Gary, but a good alternative would be Candi Milo, who voiced several characters on Codename: Kids Next Door, including Madame Margaret. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Royal Characters Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Character pages without images Category:LD Stories characters Category:Multiple media universe imports Category:Johan and Peewit character imports Category:Antagonists Category:LD Season 1 characters